Simbiose
by Samila Winchester
Summary: Tag para "Slash Fiction". Faz mais de uma semana que os irmãos se separaram. Os dois tentam lidar com a separação, cada um do seu jeito: Dean bebe e Sam foge.


**Simbiose**

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Sobrenatural" não me pertence (para a sorte de todo o fandom) senão a série já tinha virado novela mexicana._

**Resumo:** Tag para "Slash Fiction". Faz mais de uma semana que os irmãos se separaram. Os dois tentam lidar com a separação, cada um do seu jeito: Dean bebe e Sam foge.

Gostei que os dois fizeram as pazes rapidamente, mas assim como o Dean, eu também não resisto à uma novela mexicana,por isso eu sou viciada num drama. Não deu outra, taí a minha versão da reconciliação.

* * *

><p>Depois de 25 anos, sendo dono e trabalhando num motel de beira de estrada, se tinha uma coisa que Will Jackman sabia era que ele não precisava se incomodar com os hóspedes bêbados que apareciam. Eles sempre vinham já bêbados, pagavam alguns dias adiantados, se trancavam no quarto e saiam de lá mais bêbados ainda. Enquanto eles estivessem fazendo mal só para os seus próprios fígados, tudo bem. Se eles começassem a incomodar os outros hóspedes aí sim, Will entrava em ação. Simples assim. Mas agora, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, ele estava começando a se preocupar com um hóspede bebum. O rapaz, como era mesmo o nome dele? Todd? Não, Tom. Tom Smith, ainda era jovem, devia ter no máximo 30 anos, tinha chegado há uma semana já com uma aparência não muito boa e não estava querendo muita conversa. Pagou uma semana adiantada e pediu por duas camas de solteiro, Will estranhou na hora, mas pela cara do rapaz, ele não se atreveu a perguntar o porquê.<p>

Nos primeiros dias, ele quase não ficava no quarto, saía várias vezes vestindo um terno, numa aparência completamente diferente da de quando ele chegou. Mas agora, de uns três dias para cá, ele não saiu mais do quarto. E a última vez que Will ouviu sua voz foi na noite anterior em que ele ligou pedindo uma garrafa de uísque. E agora nessa noite, ele ainda não tinha dado sinal de vida. Não era do feitio de Will, mas com certeza era hora de uma intervenção.

* * *

><p>_ Tom? Tom?– Will chamou batendo na porta – Tudo bem aí? Tom? Posso entrar?<p>

Não obtendo resposta Will resolveu entrar assim mesmo. O quarto estava numa bagunça generalizada: garrafas de cerveja, caixas de pizza e roupas espalhadas por todo o lado e o rapaz parecia dormir tranqüilo em meio tanta bagunça. Will se aproximou dele e começou a chamá-lo.

_ Tom? Tom?

Ele acordou, mas não se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

_ O que? – ele estava com a voz visivelmente alterada

_ Você está bem?

_ Não.

_ É, você não parece nada bem mesmo. Já tem três dias que você está trancado nesse quarto, você não acha que está na hora de voltar pra casa, filho?

Com muito custo ele se sentou e abriu os olhos, que pareciam pesar uma tonelada cada.

_ Eu não tenho casa. Minha casa pegou fogo quando eu era moleque.

_ Que tragédia!

_ Agora minha outra casa também pegou fogo.

_ Sério? – Will começou a desconfiar que essa história era fruto da bebida e da imaginação do rapaz.

_ É. – respondeu triste – E eu ainda tive que me afastar do meu bebê.

_ O que aconteceu com o seu filho?

_ Me afastaram dele. Ele queria que eu me desfizesse dele.

_ Desfazer, tipo, desfazer?

_ É. Acredita? Mas eu só escondi ele, claro.

_ Escondeu onde?

_ Num ferro velho abandonado. Não gosto nem de pensar no meu bebê sozinho no meio daquela velharia.

Definitivamente era só mais um papo de bêbado. O rapaz podia ser o que fosse, mas não tinha cara de psicopata. Aliás, ele parecia ser do tipo que não fazia mal a ninguém, a não ser a si mesmo. Mas não adiantaria de nada teimar com o garoto, por isso Will resolveu entrar no papo.

_ Realmente a sua história é muito triste...

_ Já foi pior.

_ Mas não é se afogando na bebida que você vai resolver seus problemas, filho. É melhor você parar por aqui. Será que não tem alguma pessoa da sua família pra quem eu possa ligar?

_ Minha família?

_ É.

_ Minha família me odeia. – ele falou com tanta tristeza que Will achou que ele iria chorar. "Ótimo. Um bêbado depressivo, esses são os melhores."

_ Mas deve ter alguém que... – parou procurando as palavras

_ Que não me odeia?

_ É.

_ Não. Não tem. Minha família inteira me odeia.

_ Um nome, Tom. Eu só preciso de um nome de alguém que possa vir te buscar.

_ Sammy.

_ Sammy? – estranhou o apelido infantil – O que o Sammy é seu?

_ Meu irmãozinho.

Will estava começando a perder a paciência. Ele não precisava estar fazendo nada disso, mas assim mesmo ele estava tentando ajudar o rapaz, que não cooperava nem um pouco. Tentou se manter calmo e disse devagar:

_ Tom, eu preciso do nome de alguém maior, de um adulto.

_ Maior que o Sammy? Eu não conheço, desculpa. Eu acho que eu não vou poder te ajudar, campeão. – se deitou de novo e fechou os olhos

Will bufou. O bom senso lhe dizia para ir embora e deixar o rapaz à sua própria sorte, mas por outro lado o cara realmente não estava bem e não custava nada custava? Era só uma ligação. Pegou o celular que estava sobre o criado. Sammy era o único nome que Tom tinha lhe dito. Era o seu irmãozinho. Sim, era essa a expressão que ele usou. Mas talvez o garoto já fosse crescidinho o bastante para ter um celular, então ele poderia passar o recado para os seus pais. Começou a procurar na lista de contatos.

_ Sammy. Aqui está.

Colocou o celular para chamar, depois de tocar três vezes, desligaram. Tentou de novo, dessa vez ele chamou só uma vez e desligaram de novo.

_ É, eu acho que ele te odeia. Vamos tirar a prova? – dessa vez ele ligou do telefone do motel. Depois de tocar três vezes, atenderam:

_ Alô?

Will que esperava uma voz infantil se espantou com a voz forte.

_ Oi, é ...você que é o Sammy?

_ Sam é melhor.

_ Oh, desculpe. É que depois de ouvir ele te chamar assim, eu pensei...

_ Ele quem? – Sam perguntou temendo a resposta

_ Seu irmão.

_ Dean? O que aconteceu com ele? – a voz que antes era fria e distante se modificou completamente

_ Dean? Eu pensei que o nome dele fosse Tom.

"Idiota!"

_ Na verdade é Thomas Dean. Sabe como é, mãe em dúvida com o nome só dá nisso.

_ É, eu sei. Minha mãe também era indecisa e hoje aqui estou, Willian Robert.

_ Você falava sobre o meu irmão. O que aconteceu com ele? Ele está ferido? É grave?

_ Não. Ele só está bêbado, eu acho.

Sam bufou em desagrado, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou aliviado em saber que o irmão estava "bem".

_ Isso já virou de praxe, ultimamente. – disse Sam sem a preocupação inicial

_ Pode ser, mas eu já estou ficando preocupado com ele. Tem três dias que ele está trancado no quarto só bebendo e comendo porcaria.

_ Esse é o meu irmão.

_ Vocês dois não estão muito bem, estão?

_ Briga de irmãos.

_ Ele acha que é muito mais que isso.

_Como?

_ Ele disse que toda a sua família o odeia.

_ Eu sou toda essa família.

_ Então você o odeia?

_ Não. Nada do que eu já senti por ele chegou perto de ódio.

_ Então diga isso a ele.

_ Ele já sabe disso.

_ Não é o que parece.

_ Olha, as coisas pra gente ultimamente não estão sendo fáceis. Na verdade nunca foram. Nessas horas cada um procura uma válvula de escape, infelizmente o Dean encontrou a bebida. Eu já tentei ajudá-lo, acredite, mas ele não quer ser ajudado. Eu...não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer.

_ Talvez tenha. Talvez ele só precise de você por perto.

Sam engoliu em seco.

_ Por que o senhor está fazendo isso? Quer dizer, o senhor não tinha nenhuma obrigação em estar se preocupando com um bêbado. – Sam disse se odiando por estar se referindo ao irmão dessa maneira.

_ Nem eu mesmo sei pra ser sincero. Talvez seja porque eu me vi no seu irmão. Eu também já fui um bêbado depressivo, sabe? – ele deu um sorriso triste – Só que ao contrário dele eu não tinha uma família para me ajudar a levantar. E foi duro, filho, muito duro. Você me disse que são só você e ele?

_ Sim.

_ Então o que vocês estão fazendo separados? A vida é muito dura para se viver sozinho, filho. Seja lá o que ele tenha dito ou feito, não vale a pena separar uma família por causa de uma briga à toa, até mesmo que ela não tenha sido à toa.

_ É, não foi à toa.

_ Então, você vai vir não vai?

_ Onde?

_ Buscar seu irmão.

_ Eu não sei.

_ Eu vou te dar o endereço. Venha quando você achar que deve. Em Denver procure pelo motel W.R. fica na Avenida 13.

_ Denver? – Sam riu- Você está de brincadeira.

_ Por que?

_ Eu estou no Ralph's.

_ É o destino, filho.

_ É. Um destino chamado Bobby Singer. – disse mais baixo

_ Como?

_ Nada. Desculpa. Eu vou buscá-lo. Chego aí em meia hora.

_ Isso é bom, garoto.

_ Obrigado por ligar.

_ De nada. Te vejo então.

_ Sim. Tchau.

_ Tchau. Ele não te odeia, disso eu tenho certeza. – disse olhando para Dean que ainda dormia.

Saiu do quarto e foi para a recepção esperar por Sam. Já tinha passado da hora de ele estar dormindo, mas já que ele entrou nessa, agora ele iria até o fim.

Vinte minutos depois, um jovem apressado entrou no motel. Will teve que concordar com Dean: ele também não conhecia ninguém maior que Sam.

_ Você deve ser o Sam.

_ Sim. E o senhor deve ser Willian Robert.

_ Will é melhor.

_ Então, Will, como ele está agora?

_ Bêbado e dormindo, mas eu acho que ele não vai se importar se você acordar ele.

_ Eu não sei não. Sei lá se ele vai querer me ver. Ele errou, mas eu também errei. Eu não devia ter abandonado ele, não nas atuais circunstâncias. Ele deve estar puto da vida comigo.

_ Ele estava esperando você voltar.

_ Me esperando? Como assim?

_ Você vai ver. – disse entregando as chaves – Quarto 236.

_ Obrigado de novo, Will.

_ Não tem de que.

Sam já ia subindo as escadas quando foi chamado.

_ Hein, Sam?

_ Sim?

_ Não querendo ser mais indiscreto do que eu já fui, mas ...quando vocês era crianças, houve um incêndio na casa onde vocês moravam?

_Sim. – Sam respondeu estranhando a pergunta

_ E agora outra casa de vocês também foi incendiada?

_ Tecnicamente sim.

_ Seu irmão não tem um filho, tem? – a pergunta saiu com um certo tom de preocupação

_ Não.

_ Ah, ainda bem.

_ Posso saber o porquê das perguntas?

_ Não era nada. Como eu pensava, era só mais um papo de bêbado. Vai ver o seu irmão, vai.

Sam ainda estava desconfiado, mas não fez mais perguntas. Subiu as escadas, procurou pelo quarto do irmão e quando o encontrou ele si viu parado na porta criando coragem para entrar. Ele não sabia o que mais temia: se era a reação do irmão ao vê-lo ou se era o estado em que Dean poderia estar. Entrou. E apesar do quarto estar na maior bagunça que ele já tinha visto na vida, outra coisa lhe mais chamou a atenção: duas camas, Dean havia pedido duas camas. Sam sorriu. Então Dean estava mesmo esperando por ele. Isso facilitava mais as coisas. Se sentou na "sua" cama e tentou acordar o irmão.

_ Dean? Dean? – Dean nem se mexeu – Dean! – ele aumentou o tom da voz, mas nada – Dean! – dessa vez ele balançou o irmão que acordou

_ Sammy? – ele estava com uma expressão incrédula rosto – Eu tenho que parar com esse uísque vagabundo.

Sam riu.

_ Sou eu mesmo, Dean.

_ Sério?

_ Sério.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui?

_ Vim te buscar.

_ Pra onde você vai me levar?

_ Pra qualquer lugar onde seja proibido beber. Eu estava pensando no Irã. O que você acha?

_ Não. Irã não. Lá é perigoso. – Dean disse num tom quase infantil

_ Tudo bem. A gente procura outro lugar então. – Sam disse divertido

Dean olhava para o irmão como se não acreditasse ainda que ele estivesse ali. Depois de um momento em silêncio ele perguntou:

_ Você me odeia, Sammy?

_ Não.

_ Então por que você foi embora?

_ Porque eu estava com muita raiva e queria socar sua cara, mas eu sabia que depois eu iria me arrepender disso. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho pra pensar, Dean.

_ Já deu tempo pra pensar, né? Já faz mais de uma semana.

_ Já sim.

_ O que você resolveu? Você vai embora de novo?

_ Não. Eu voltei pra ficar.

_ Não. É mentira. Você sempre vai embora. Por que Sammy? Por que você sempre me deixa?

_ Dean...

_ É sério, Sammy. Eu já perdi quase tudo nessa vida maldita, mas você eu não posso perder. Sem você eu não aguento. Me promete, Sammy. Me promete que você nunca mais vai me deixar.

_ Dean, cara, não diga coisas de que você vai se arrepender quando estiver sóbrio. Amanhã você vai se envergonhar dessa noite, eu te conheço. Durma de novo, Dean, só durma.

_ Antes me prometa.

_ Dean...

_ Me promete, Sammy.

_ Eu te prometo. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar, Dean. Agora, durma.

_ Obrigado, Sammy.

Ele se virou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos. Quando Sam achou que ele já estava dormindo ele se virou de novo.

_ Sammy?

_ O que?

_ Me desculpa.

_ Está desculpado. – Sam disse sem muito ânimo

_ É sério, me desculpa. Eu não devia ter mentido pra você. Mas ela era um monstro Sammy, ela iria matar de novo, eu precisava detê-la. E eu não podia te dizer nada, você já estava mal, se eu te contasse você iria desabar, cara.

_ Eu sei. Uma semana pra pensar, esqueceu? Eu entendi o que você fez. Só não minta mais pra mim, por favor.

_ Tudo bem. De todo jeito eu não gosto de mentir pra você mesmo. E Sammy?

_ O que?

_ Eu pedi uma cama pra você.

_ Eu percebi.

_ Amanhã quando eu acordar você ainda vai estar aqui?

_ Sim, eu vou estar aqui, Dean.

Dean deu um sorriso e se virou para o outro lado. Quando teve certeza que o irmão estava dormindo, Sam tirou os seus sapatos e o cobriu. Amanhã com certeza ele estaria com uma dor de cabeça memorável, mas ele iria sobreviver. Os dois iriam. Mas pra isso eles precisavam ficar juntos. Não importa o quanto digam que essa relação é doentia. Talvez ela seja mesmo. Não importa quantas vezes ele fosse embora, ele sempre voltaria. Porque uma hora, todo mundo acabando voltando pra casa. E a casa de Sam era o banco do carona daquele Impala ou de qualquer carro roubado, que seja. Mas principalmente, o seu lugar era do lado da sua família. Dean era sua família e isso lhe bastava.


End file.
